It is well known that mechanical components are routinely tested to obtain data regarding their failure point. For example, the mechanical component may be subjected to an increasing force (e.g., vibration) until the component fails. Data regarding the magnitude of the force that caused the failure can be monitored across several tests. This process can be time consuming and expensive.